One Fall Day
by Lady Melisande
Summary: First she was almost run over by a man and horse to go home to find she's in a financial stress. And the earl was in need of a secretary who could handle his temper... fate falls in Usagi's hands and she now is the earl's secretary- and so it begins
1. Weather

It must have been the weather. It was a cool fall morning, the night's rain still loitering along the gravel roads of the smaller city causing its streets to be home of muddy puddles in the craters of the road. As any normal person would do, look both ways before crossing a busy street, and Tsukino Usagi did just that. But, inevitably, a curvy road and a horse galloping too quickly is never a good combination and is a waiting disaster. As Usagi made it halfway across the filthy street, the said horse stopped short, turning towards the dog jogging at its side, thus making the dog trip the horse. And as a final result, the rider had fallen off into a deep puddle nearby. Usagi's eyes widened in horror as her morning's errands had gone to waste as the eggs lay broken and the fish fell onto the ground. And as the man landed in the puddle, it splashed onto her skirts drenching them from the knee downward. _What an idiot! _Furious at the man who almost ran over her, she turned her attention back towards him as the entire street sat still. "Why in seven hells where you doing in the middle of the street, are you mad?"

Putting on a fake smile, Usagi finally spoke to break the silence. "Sir, I hope you are not hurt from your fall…should I have known you needed the entire street I would have waited for you to pass." The man, finally stood from the puddle, wiping his face with the only dry part of his sleeve and glared at Usagi. She took a sharp breath as she gazed upon the man who had fallen off his horse. His eyes where a pleasant blue and hair dark as midnight… or was that the mud that had clumped in his hair? He had a slight tan with a lean build, from what it looked like; he had done a lot of work outside. Not letting her smile falter she watched as the man turn away towards his horse. "You stupid animal, get your ass over here before I wring your neck." The horse finally calmed down to his master's touch and Usagi looked on with sympathy for the animal. Finally the man settled his horse and looked down upon her once more with dark and cold eyes. "Watch where you are going next time woman, Good day." Usagi watched as he and his dog round the next corner before gathering what was left of the fish from her morning's spending. _At least this can be saved. Mother Kou will be none too pleased. _

She had reached the front of her cottage a few moments later, carrying the soiled fish within her basket. Mother Kou opened the door only to gasp at Usagi's appearance. "Child, what happened? Did you fall again?" Usagi shook her head at her mother-in-law as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. "No… but I saved the fish, just rinse it well before you cook it." Usagi said as she handed the basket over to Mother Kou. She watched as the older woman walked away, her once dark brown hair now had much grey and her eyes where always tired. Usagi began to discard her wet dress as Mother Kou re-entered the room to help her. "Was it the mailmen again? I swear…those irresponsible carriers." Usagi smiled at the woman's comment as she felt the weight of the wet dress fall to the floor and she gracefully stepped out of its center. "No, it was not the mailman mother. Come; let us hope we won't have another burnt supper. Though Ne-chan is getting better at cooking, she has a tendency to forget where she is." Mother Kou shook her head as she bent down to gather Usagi's skirts and placed them in a wooden tub. "Usagi, how much did my silk weaving bring us?" Usagi's face paled as she gave the few coins to her mother in law. "This is it? I worked so long on it too!" Mrs. Kou's kind eyes took on a cold demeanor as she thought of the woman who bought it. "It is not worth-." Mrs. Kou interrupted her with a finger pointed at Usagi. "It is not worth much until it is placed in a kimono or obi or even in tapestries!" Both women fell silent as they smelt the fish cook in the kitchen by the young girl they had taken in.

"I believe I am going to take up a job." Mother Kou gasped and looked about the room as if to look for anyone who may have heard. "Are you mad? Women do not work. We will cut back on something. It is a shame Seyia did not leave us more to live upon." Usagi shook her head and placed her hand upon her mother in law's own small wrinkled hands. "We've already given up all meat besides fish, and we only eat that twice a week. The three of us have not bought a dress in over two years… would you rather us be naked as the day we where born and die of starvation?" Mother Kou hesitated in her response but Usagi did not hear her. Seyia was a good man, who had worked hard for the money that he earned. His late father had landed the family name deep within debt so, when nothing else would work, Seyia sold the family home and moved into a smaller cottage. It was five years later he left Usagi on her own with his mother to fend for themselves. Usagi's thoughts where interrupted as Ne-chan entered the room, her dark hair looking a rat's nest. "Supper is ready." Smiling, Usagi stood from her seat and walked by Mrs. Kou towards the kitchen only pausing to say the last word. "So it is settled, I am to find a job on the morrow."

)(--)(

Kunzite stood in the study where his Earl sat engrossed with the papers scattered about the desk he leaned upon. Looking about the room, Kunzite noted it was dark and gloomy inside the study even with the sun shinning brightly through the large windows which opened onto the landscape of the property. Hearing the writing stop, Kunzite turned his attention back to the Earl before bowing his head slightly. "Sir, I have terrible news. It seems that your secretary, Kunio, had to head to his hometown. The family seems to have contracted a fever highly contagious that he said even the family cat has." The Earl looked at him with a perfectly shaped eyebrow and stood up from his chair. The Earl was indeed an intimidating man, who stood taller than most people with the typical dark hair but strange blue eyes. "The family cat you say?" Kunzite nodded but quickly ducked as the man hurled a pot towards his head. After a moment, Kunzite opened his eyes once more to see his master glaring at him. "You have found a replacement?"

"Er…well…I-I-I I have looked long and hard for someone who has the right education and mannerisms to work under you. And in this small town its-." Kunzite, looking into his employer's eyes noted that he was becoming annoyed at him. Sighing in defeat Kunzite shook his head. "No, sir, I have not found a replacement." The Earl crossed his arms as he looked pointedly at the smaller man. "I need someone to transcribe the meeting I have in four weeks. And I need someone who can last for more than a week. You have until the dawn of the day after tomorrow to find someone. You are dismissed." Kunzite bowed low to him before walking out as silently as he had come in.

The Earl, Darien, finished his reports and poured himself a small glass of brandy as he stood from his chair. His legs had grown stiff a few hours back, but he could not put down the paper work that had to be done. Taking a sip of the dark brown liquid he walked towards the large windows and leaned against the pane. This had been the second secretary to leave within the protection of the night. He was not a bad man, just had a fiery temper that his secretary needed to know how to deal with. Most of the men he had employed where mere mice compared to the typical man. Smiling Darien took another sip of his brandy as his thoughts went to the woman in the road earlier that day.

He did not miss her sarcastic reply as he asked her why she was in the road. Hell if any of the men his assistant had hired where like her, they would have stayed more than a week. Thinking of his estate, he sighed taking the last sip of brandy and sat the glass on a side table nearby. This had been a happy place once, besides this year, he had not been here for almost a decade. His entire family had caught a terrible disease and had died within the month leaving him the only survivor. His godfather had come to raise him away from the family home. Now that he was back, the house had been well taken care of for some of the servants had stayed. But even with how well kept the place was, it was dark and gloomy compared to the happiness this place once held.

He planned on bringing his new bride here- not that he had anyone in mind- but when he did, he wanted his new family to life here. But it seemed that not one woman wanted to be around him long enough to consider courtship, was it his cold demeanor? Was it the lone scar that was from his eye down to his jaw? Whatever the reason, he needed to find a bride soon… perhaps the man Kunzite hires will know of respectable women? Darien turned from the window and blew the lamp upon his desk out and picked up the smaller candle and walked out the study. It was too late to think such thoughts… it would have to wait until tomorrow.

_Let me know if i should continue on with this story on fanfiction or not. R&R _


	2. Birkinshire Estate

_Alright, so a few people told me that they wanted me to continue do, thank you guys for letting me know! And here is another chapter for you. And there are no excuses for such a long time between chapters. Life catches up to you sometimes… _

Usagi knew it would have been a hard for a woman to find a job in the small town and in her time period. Most women did not work and those who did where usually maids, cooks, or a seamstress. Sighing Usagi sat upon a park bench thinking of her morning, she had come out here with hope to find some sort of job. And yet here she was, sitting upon an old wooden bench still with no position. There was no family in need of a governess to teach their children and none of the women in town did not want an assistant or could not afford one. The only two women willing to hire her wanted Usagi as a music teacher for her daughters… sadly Usagi was not too learned in the area of music or wanted her as her first hand maid, which she would not do. Usagi could not get along with that woman; Beryl Morioka. With another sigh, Usagi stood up from her resting place and began to head towards home.

She had just made it around the corner when she collided with the steward of the Birkinshire estate. Stumbling backwards, Usagi caught her balance and smiled down at the fallen man. "I am terribly sorry Kunzite… I should have watched where I was walking. But you know how clumsy I am." Taking her outstretched hand to help him up, Kunzite brushed his dark breeches free of dirt and shook his head. "No Usagi, I do believe it was my fault. I was in such a hurry I did not pay attention to my surroundings." Usagi carelessly shrugged one of her shoulders in dismissal. "So it is true then… the Earl is back into the Birkinshire manor?" Kunzite nodded his head. "Indeed. I am in a hurry to find a secretary for him. The last man I interviewed was a terrible speller… It seems that I am doomed to find no one in this quaint town." Usagi smiled sadly at the man then looked towards the right to see the steeple of the church hovering over the rest of the roofs as if it was governing over the townspeople. "Well, there will be many gentlemen at the Sunday morning church service. Perhaps you could try there?" Again Kunzite shook his head with his expression melancholy. "I am afraid that will not do, I have until tonight when he gets back from his errands to find someone."

"So soon? Why, that is hardly any time at all!" Usagi began to think on how to help Kunzite until it dawned on her. "Was there any qualifications to be his secretary other than a good hand and speller?" Kunzite raised a careful eyebrow as he looked at Usagi strangely. "No…those are pretty much it. And good manners of course… why do you-." Usagi smiled brightly at him before she took his hand in hers. "Then it is settled. I have great handwriting and I spell well. My father taught me when I was a young girl and I've been writing ever since. What time shall I be at the estate?"

Kunzite's face paled tremendously as he yanked his hand back from her grip. "Nine in the morning… but you cannot be serious!" Usagi took a step back from him before she gave him a firm nod. "Of course I am serious Kunzite. I have a lot of free time on my hands anyhow. I shall see you tomorrow at nine. Good day!" Kunzite watched as she continued down the street before he shook his head in disbelief. The earl was not going to like this one bit… not one bit at all….

Darien had got back from the errands around the estate and since then had Kunzite follow him with a scroll and a writing quill taking notes as he walked along the top floor looking at how badly it looked. "Do you smell that? Have the maid's air out the manor tomorrow and perhaps we should paint these walls. They are terribly pale and I liked the way they had looked prior." Kunzite nodded but did not write his last statement as his right hand cramped up causing Darien to turn around since the scratching upon the parchment had ceased. "Do keep up with me… However, since you are taking an unneeded break, I do hope you found a secretary for me." Kunzite bowed his head towards the floor keeping his eyes away from his master's. Observing his lack of an answer Darien turned towards him completely allowing his full height to be seen. "Sir, I do believe that I… That I may have found someone who might fit into the specifications… err…"

Rolling his eyes, Darien turned away from him and paused looking into a room after hearing a loud thud. "Do you have a secretary or not Kunzite?" Following him to the doorway, Kunzite watched as Darien went towards the window and opened the curtains, revealing a loose window shutter. "Do have someone fix this as well. I would hate to have this wake me in the middle of my slumber." Kunzite scribbled this down as well before answering his master's question. "Yes sir, I do believe I have found someone who will do just fine as your well… secretary." Darien nodded in approval before looking at him with a smirk. "Then why could you not come out with it man, is there something wrong with him?" Kunzite quickly shook his head with his anxiety. "Good then, I shall be gone tomorrow morning when he arrives. You will show him around my home for what is appropriate. Also you will instruct him of his duties and have him begin his transcribing my papers and have them finished for when I return." Kunzite paused at this, looking at Darien with a tilted head. "When you return sir?" Darien looked over his shoulder to him glancing at Kunzite who looked somewhat relieved upon his question. "Yes, I will be gone to London for business. I will be looking forward to meeting my new secretary when I return." Kunzite's face paled once more and walked out of the doorway and ran a hand through his hair. What was he going to do when Darien found out that his new secretary was… a woman?

)(----)(

The Birkinshire estate was rather…pleasant…if you considered a large dark stone mansion pleasant. The long absence of an owner was rather evident; the landscaping could use some work along with a fresh coat of paint on the shutters. Sighing, Usagi continued her long hike up the way thanking the heavens above that at least the sun was shinning. It was a long walk from her home and she almost decided against coming because of the walk only to remember when she went down for breakfast and saw how small it was that she realized they needed her to have this position.

Looking around at the wilderness she found it surprisingly calming, not like the old forest she lived around. This seemed somewhat tame over the years. Finally reaching the large oak doors, she moved her basket into one hand and raised the other to knock upon the door. Looking over to the right she saw a small pulley and decided to pull it instead. Jumping at the loudness of the bell she took a few steps back straitening her plain black gown of invisible wrinkles. Hearing the door's latches groan she looked up to see an older woman eyeing her wearily. "May I help you?" Usagi nodded and smiled at the woman before taking a step forward. "Yes I am here for the Earl's secretary position." The old woman's eyes widened a bit in shock before opening the door more to allow Usagi within the large entry way. "I have never heard of a woman wanting a secretary position… have you met his lordship then to allow you to have this position?" Usagi shook her head slowly before moving a finger to her lips in thought. "No I have not been introduced sadly. I did however talk to Kunzite about the position. He voiced no problems with this." The older maid motioned for her to sit upon a small cushioned bench and leaned in close to Usagi. "Do be careful with the Earl, I do not face his yelling but since you shall be his secretary…" The woman shivered slightly before grabbing Usagi's small hand within hers. "He gives me the chills when he voices his anger. You can hear it within the entire house. Perhaps that is why the last secretary-."

"That is enough! The earl gives us plentiful wages and gives us many days off. He is a good man and I will not have you upset Lady Usagi." The old maid quickly took her hand away from Usagi's and bowed her head. "I do apologize Kunzite, it was not my place." Usagi watched as the nice woman began to walk down the hall then turned her blue eyes to Kunzite. "You should have not reprimanded her so. She was only trying to look after me Kunzite." Kunzite bowed his head slightly towards her before giving her his hand. "Are you sure about this Lady Usagi?" Taking his hand she nodded firmly before following him down the long hall.

"I hope you do not mind, the Earl is out today and will be until Mon-day. He is quite learned with agriculture and government so he meets with the other gentlemen in London." Disappointment rang through her and she sighed as she looked up the stairs her calves where already burning from the long hike to the estate. "That is alright, I suppose I could wait a few days before I meet him." Kunzite smiled before continuing up the stairs with Usagi in tow.

"The last secretary had his office underneath the stairs, which I found rather too small and bleak for a lady. So I had a small desk moved into the Earl's office… unless you wish to work in the small office?" Usagi watched as he opened the double doors to the library and Usagi's eyes bulged in shock. All the walls where covered with books and if not books it were windows. Sure the library could use a homey touch but it was nonetheless beautiful. Kunzite stood in front of a smaller, plain mahogany desk that sat about fifteen feet away from a larger more elaborate mahogany desk.

"I have laid out everything for you here: paper, quills, ink, blotting paper… should you need anything else you may ring the bell beside the Earl's desk. I will come up to service you. These papers right here-." Kunzite picked up a three inch thick stack of papers before setting them back down. "-Are the ones you shall transcribe. They should be finished by Mon-day." He stepped back to allow Usagi to sit and become comfortable before he turned towards the door. "I shall see you again at five if there is nothing else."

)(----)(

The next few days where slow and uneventful, save for some of the interactions with the servants. Most of them where pleasant and the cook made it her duty to give Usagi a small lunch with some sort of sweet to fatten her up. However, today she was not allowing the cook or servants bother her for her work as almost finished and it was Monday, when she was supposed to have all the papers finished. Opening the door slowly, she rolled her eyes when she realized the study was once again empty. Sighing she sat her basket down upon the corner of her desk and pulled out some break and cheese and began to eat a slice to start her off on her long day. Putting the basket under her desk to save the rest for later she walked towards the window and glanced about the property as she did most mornings before starting her work. Unconsciously she rubbed her wrist allowing her mind to wander. _Oh how I wonder how it would be to live in a place like this. Never having to worry about where the next meal will come from, actually having a few dresses to choose from instead of my only two plain ones._ She was jarred from her thoughts when she heard the door open and smiled to herself. "Oh Kunzite, do not worry… I only have a page left to transcribe and I do think you will be most satisfied with them as will the earl." Usagi turned towards the door when she did not hear a reply and her smile dimmed a little when she did not see Kunzite but instead saw the Earl and his dark azure eyes burning upon her.

_Thank you all for being so patient with me. Please review and let me know of any mistakes or just your opinion! _


	3. Meeting The Earl

Sorry Sorry SORRY! it has taken me ages to update. Between school and work its hard to find to update as much as i would like. Anyhow, sorry for the short chapter, i know. But at least i updated!!!

**---- With Love ----**

Darien stopped as soon as he saw someone in his library and blinked. What was a woman doing in his study? He almost went back out into the hall to make sure he had walked into the right room but he knew he did not make a mistake. He narrowed his eyes as he heard her speak to him and he inspected her as she slowly turned towards him.

The woman was a very petite woman, one who stood a few inches lower than his shoulders. Her hair was a bright blonde that almost looked white, had been pulled back and held tight into a bun. Her posture told him that she was of higher quality; however her dress told him that it wasn't too high. The dark black gown was plain and barely reached the ground where her small black shoes could be seen. Looking back up at her his eyes maintained the cold look and he finally spoke to her, a little more aggressive than what he meant. "Who are you?"

Usagi's smile faded completely and her lips thinned at the tone of the man's voice. _And here I thought that he would have been a nice man who would not have mind if he saw a woman here._ "I am Usagi Kou, my lord. I am your new secretary, did Kunzite not tell you?" Darien watched her as her lips thinned, unable to move his eyes away from them. It was too tempting to already kiss her there, but that would not have been proper. So instead he walked towards the smaller desk showing his full height as to intimidate Usagi which he failed miserably. Usagi stood her own height and moved her blue eyes into his and watched him; this caused a memory to surface. "You are the woman who caused my horse to shy the other day."

This brought a small smile to her face as she put two and two together before taking a seat at her desk. She looked back up at him with a false innocent look "Yes though I am sorry that you fell of your horse." Darien crossed his arms along his broad chest. "I did not _fall _off. I was unseated." "Indeed."

She then held out a stack of papers towards him. "Would you care to see what I have done? I do believe that you will be satisfied with them." Darien took them from her hands and walked towards his desk as he began to read. He immediately recognized the penmanship from the papers he had looked over last night. He was glad that Kunzite had found a man who had readable handwriting. Finishing the page he looked back up at Usagi who was looking back out the window. _Or rather…feminine style of writing_ he thought. _This was the most likely reason he was so evasive the other day when I had asked.  
_

Moving onto the next page he continued to read a few more sentences when a thought struck him. _Why would a woman want to have a job unless…_ He quickly moved his eyes to her hands… no rings. She was not wed, then men probably too weary of a learned women to court her. "You are not married?" Usagi jumped from her daydreaming before shaking her head with a saddened expression. "No sir, I am widowed." _So she was already wed and her husband has passed. _"I see." Is all he said before turning his eyes to the papers once more, scanning to see that she had re-wrote all of his papers as he deemed satisfactory.

Standing up suddenly, Darien moved in front of her desk causing Usagi to glance at him then back down to her last few pages to finish copying. "I need to attend business among the house, see to it that you do not leave before I come back." Usagi narrowed her eyes at the Earl's back before taking a calming breath. _What a bossy man_ she thought to herself before continuing her work.

Finished hours ago, she had already looked around the library and its massive collection of books two times over. She had even re-read all of her papers she had on the Earl's desk to make sure everything was spelt right and legible. Sighing she began to pack up her things for the day since the clock had reached ten until five. With or without the Earl's permission, her work day ended at five and she was leaving. Placing her shawl around her shoulders, she looked at her tidy desk to make sure nothing was out of place before grabbing her basket she brought from home before walking out of the library and down the hall.

Darien's thoughts where on the papers he now held in his hand as he entered the library, and without a glace upwards he spoke softly into the room, "Ms. Kou- I believe that tomorrow-." He moved his eyes towards her desk and noticed it was empty. _I had thought I told that woman to stay put!_ Throwing the papers on a side table he walked down the hall towards the main doors. He had just caught up with her when she placed her hand upon the handle giving her goodbyes to a maid that stood along the wall.

Placing a large masculine hand upon her small arm he twirled her around causing her to smile fade into shock. "I had thought I told you to wait for me to return before you left?" Usagi's frigidness faded slightly before she narrowed her eyes slightly at him. "I am sorry _My Lord_. My work day ends abruptly at five and if you had chosen to look at a clock throughout the day you would have realized that my time is up here." Darien shook his head, what a fiery spirit she had. "Now you need to learn to read time, it is not five-." Before he could finish his sentence, the old clock began to ring its bells indicating the time. Five o'clock right on the dot. Usagi held a soft smile before she placed her hand on his wrist and removed his hand from her and turned towards the door.

Darien sighed and walked behind her in a furious state. _She is a lady… I must calm myself._ Looking a head of him he narrowed his eyes when there was no carriage waiting for her to head homeward. Usagi took a few steps down before she felt his large hand upon her shoulder. "No carriage to take you home?" Usagi's eyes flared with emotion as she turned to face him once more. _How dare he continue to remind me how poor I am! _However, she replied rather calmly to his question. "No sir, we cannot afford such luxuries. I walked this morning and I plan to walk back. Besides, it is not that far." Darien shook his head and mumbled for her to stay put.

Usagi sighed and watched the earl disappear into the stables and told of the horsemen to prepare the carriage. She sat down, knowing it was going to take a moment before the carriage would be ready and looked about the place.

Perhaps in its younger years, this house was lively and full of warmth and love. She could still feel it echoing off the walls, the pictures that hung of the family still spoke of the wonderful memories this house held. Smiling she closed her eyes and pictured a beautiful woman and man deeply in love with three or four children running around the house. _Oh get a grip Usagi. There is no way you will be able to make that much money in one lifetime and have a handsome man and children. Oh but I sure can dream.  
_

Giggling to herself she heard a deep baritone voice interrupt her beautiful day dream. "My carriage will take you home… and I do not want you walking that early in the morning by yourself, so it will also pick you up." Opening her eyes she looked at him with confusion written all over her beautiful face. Darien opened the door of the carriage and helped her inside before shutting it softly. "See you tomorrow Ms. Kou."

Usagi felt the carriage starting to move forward and leaned back in its black cushions. _Mmm… this is more comfortable than my bed!_ Smiling she turned back to look back at the house before the carriage made its way into the street and saw Darien standing at the bottom of the stairs where he helped her inside. Suddenly she had the feeling of loneliness take over her and her smile dimmed a fraction. _He is so lonely there…_

**Thanks! **


	4. An Outing

_Sorry it has taken so long for an upload! Who knew that graduation in college was so chaotic and disorgainized!! Anywho thanks for your patience with me. With Love, Melisande_

* * *

Darien watched as the carriage rounded the corner making its way into the road which led into town. He narrowed his eyes and sighed. He should not be feeling as he was when the young Usagi was around. He felt as if he should protect her and keep her near him. Turning his back towards the road he walked slowly back into the manor and into his study. _Kunzite must have lit all my lanterns when I walked Ms. Kou. _Looking around his now brightly lit study it still seemed so dull without Usagi within it. Walking towards her desk he noticed her handkerchief lying on the chair. Picking it up it was a pink silk with her initials embroidered over a little pink bunny. He smiled at it before fingering its softness and looked out the window over his estate. The reason for his trip to London had been a success. His proposal to the middle daughter of the family, Rei Hino, had now been accepted. He had done a background check on the Hino family. The family was of lower class however the family was a strong and sound family. The mother had borne many children and survived childbirth with the children still living to this day.

Still he did not know much about the girl, but he was sure it would work out. Her reputation was of any respectable woman in society. Either way, unless he himself or her father decided otherwise, it was a done deal. Sighing he brought his hand to his face and felt something cool and silky. Looking down at his hand he felt her handkerchief still in his hand. _Roses, it smells like roses_. Shaking his head at his foolish thoughts he gently laid the silk on the desk and walked out of his study.

)(-----)(

Usagi reached home just before the sunset. Once she felt the carriage stop she felt shy as the door opened for and the coachman. "Thank you for taking me home." The two men smiled down at her before closing the carriage door. "Oh no, it was not bother Ms. Kou. Oh, and the earl wishes you to dress in riding wear. You are to go out along the estate on the morrow. Good day Ms. Kou." With that the carriage began its way down the road and Usagi turned around just in time to catch her mother-in-law and Ne-chan staring amazed at the door way.

Smiling, Usagi shooed them inside the house and closed the door with a soft click. "Where in the world did you get a carriage from dear? Was it the earls?" Usagi nodded before taking off her small coverlet from her shoulders. "Yes, it was." Her mother smiled and clasped her hands in front of her, her eyes far away. "Oh what a nice man he must be." Usagi only nodded her head and hung the fabric along a peg on the wall. Ne-chan sat upon the floor in front of the fire watching Usagi. "So did you finally meet him then? The earl I mean?" Usagi smiled down at Ne-chan and ruffled her hair. "Of course I've met him." Ne-chan smiled widely back at her before asking another question. "I've never met an Earl before, what are they like?" Usagi bit her bottom lip in thought before shrugging. "He is like an ordinary man, Ne-chan."

"Well is it true of what they say about him? He's got a temper and is cold-hearted. Also has a huge scar along his face." Usagi crossed her arms and shook her head at Ne-chan. "It does not matter what we look like on the outside Ne-chan. You must remember that. So what is for supper anyhow?" Her mother smiled gently at her. "Oh we have roasted chicken that Ne-chan got for a very good price down at the market today. We thought we'd have a special dinner for your new position. Also a nice pudding."

Usagi began to take off her gloves and began her way up the stairs. "Then I shall freshen up quickly then." Before Usagi could take the second stair she felt her mother's hand upon her arm. "Are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into… you know after a long time being alone a woman could start having _thoughts_ about men. I just do not wish for you to get hurt that is all." Usagi placed her hand upon her mothers before shaking her head. "It would be improper, mother. I would never do such a thing."

)(----)(

Usagi stifled a yawn as she sat at the table for lunch with the Earl. She had forgotten until later during the night last evening that she did not have riding wear in her wardrobe. She had stayed up half the night to widen the skirt on one of her oldest wool gowns to allow her to mount a horse properly. Darien glanced at her above his glass and raised a dark brow. "Do you know how to ride Ms. Kou?" Shaking her head she watched him stand from his seat and she mimicked his action and followed him out towards the stables. "Then I shall give you a quick lesson."

"If it is too much trouble, I can ask one of the horsemen to give me a lesson." Darien turned towards her with his eyes narrowed. "No, I will." Usagi stopped short in surprise, watching him enter the stables. _Oh what an infuriating man! One minute he is civil the next he is an ass. I wish he would just make up his mind!  
_

He came out a few moments later with a tan mare and a full black horse following behind him. "You will have Daisy; she is the most tame and easiest to ride, as long as there is not a rat nearby." Usagi gave him a questioning look and Darien caught on. "She has a terrible fear of rats. Here you go Ms. Kou, the mounting block is right here for you." Usagi stood still for a moment beside the horse unsure of what to do. Of course sidesaddle riding _looked_ easy however the action proved a bit harder to mount than she thought before.

Darien was behind her shaking his head at her. "If you will allow me?" He placed his hands on her small waist and lifted her up and placed her gently into the saddle. Usagi blushed feeling his hands wrap around her waist and lift her up with ease. _Such a strong man._ Once he felt that she was balanced he let go of her and moved to the front of the horse. "I will lead you around the yard a bit before we leave, so you can have a feel for her." Usagi nodded taking the reins in her hand and moved another to the mane of Daisy feeling the rough hair in through her fingers. "She's a beautiful horse." Darien only nodded before he began to lead the horse around the yard.

Usagi tensed with fear as she began moving so high from the ground but soon relaxed once she was used to the sway of the horse. After about a half hour Darien grabbed the reins of his stead and mounted him with ease. Ordering the horses to begin their way down the road leading them deeper into the estate, they enjoyed the companionable silence between them. Usagi closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sky enjoying the feeling the warm spring sun caress her face. It had been a while since she had felt so carefree.

Sighing happily Usagi opened her eyes and glanced around the wooded area they where trotting through. Spotting beautiful flowers blooming she pointed towards them causing Darien to look in the same direction. "Oh look my Lord! Do you believe them to be primroses? They are usually the first bloomers." Darien merely shrugged a shoulder before moving the horses once more. "I have never seen the yellow flowers before."

Usagi nodded before continuing. "I have tried to plant them in my small garden at my cottage. They are very difficult, but I have tulips and a few other flowers. Do you have a garden at the manor?" Darien eyes seemed to be clouded as if remembering a horrific scene in his past. "Yes, my mother enjoyed gardening but it has not seen a proper hand in care in some time now. I am sure the best thing for it would be to tear it down." Usagi gasped shaking her head before quickly blushing at her silly antics.

"A garden should never be torn down, my lord. It just needs a little help along and I am sure your mother's gardens will be as beautiful as they where when you where younger." Darien moved his gaze from her back to the road in front of them. He was a pregnant pause between them and Usagi began to feel a little uncomfortable. "Perhaps you should advise me when the time comes to restore the gardens at my home." Usagi only nodded before the caused the horses to stop and dismounted. Curious she looked ahead to see Kunzite standing in a flooded field with a farmer shaking his bald head in disagreement.

Darien walked up to the pair with Usagi slowly dismounting the horse with ease. "We have been trying to figure out possible ways to detour the water away from the planting fields. However, the source of the excess water is uncertain, my lord." Darien narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and began conversing with the farmer. Usagi trailed behind him writing a few notes about possible ways to drain water out, the cause, and what the damage in the long run the water was causing. Sighing, she lifted a hand and wiped her forehead. She was glad that she wore her oldest skirt, it was thoroughly soiled from the muck on the soaked ground.

)(-------)(

Sitting back at the manor, Darien paced back and forth as Usagi re-wrote a letter for the neighboring landowners to see if it was possible for them to dig a trench to allow the water to flow else where. "My Lord, what ails you to pace your study so heavily?" Darien stopped for a moment in his pacing then moved to sit behind his desk. "It is nothing to concern yourself with. It is almost five; perhaps you should just finish the letter and head home." Usagi frowned slightly at his subliminal dismissal. "Of course, have a good night my lord." Folding the letter in thirds she placed it in an envelope and placed hot wax then sealing it with Darien's family's seal. Standing up she placed the paper upon his desk and let without saying another word.

He sighed as she left the room. "Gods what is that woman doing to me?"

)(----)(

Usagi looked out the small carriage window as they left the estate. She knew she should not have felt hurt about the incident of him dismissing her so. Growling un-lady like she huffed and allowed the passing trees take her mind from her thoughts. She watched the trees begin to thin out as they came to the bend in the road that brought them in town. Looking down at the ditch she saw a heap of dirty clothing. Curious she brought her face closer to the window noticing it moving and a small head rise at the sound of horses. Gasping she pounded her fist to the roof of the carriage. "STOP THIS CARRIAGE THIS INSTANT!"

The carriage stopped instantly and Usagi swung the door and ran back to where the person laid down face first down in the dirt. Delicately rolling her over Usagi saw that underneath the discarded thin blanket covered her rather exposing clothing. "Ms. Kou, what is it?"

"A woman, we must put her in the carriage and call the doctor."


	5. A New Patient

FINALLY- i got the internet back up and running guys! So expect to see more of me in the upcoming months. And sorry for the short chapter... but the next one will follow shortly! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Usagi covered the pitifully thin shoulders of the girl with the shawl from her own shoulders. "Are you alright? Can you move?" The woman opened her eyes abruptly causing Usagi to jump back slightly. The two horsemen glanced at each other wearily before the braver of the two spoke up. "Milady, she is of the wrong sort. You should just leave her be and get back within the carriage."

Usagi sat up straighter to look the two men in shock. Would they really just leave an innocent woman who was badly injured in a heap on the side of the road? "This is not a widely used road. We need to request aid from a doctor for the lady."

The shyer of the two men finally spoke in protest. "She is not a lady if you know what I mean… there is no need to bother yourself with her. We'll get her a doctor but you should get in the carriage Mrs. Kou." Usagi glanced back down at the woman lying in front of her. Her eyes widened a bit when she realized what the woman was wearing. Large amounts of skin were showing along her arms and bosom and the material covering her very provocative. _A Prostitute_… Usagi thought. Had she ever met one in her life? _No I suppose not_. Usagi shook her head. A prostitute had no place in the poor country side.

She was torn on what to do. The proper thing to do, which was expected of her, would be to leave the woman alone and take the offering hand of the horsemen and be on her way, never looking back at her. Usagi continued to look at the offered hand and began to grow in confidence. _No, I will not live my life the way others expect me to. I will do what I think is right.  
_

"I will not leave her behind, regardless of her status or position in society. Please help me carry her into the carriage I will bring her to my cottage and I will see to it that Dr. Muzino comes over as quickly as he can." The two men bent to her demands and gently picked up the battered woman and placed her on one of the benches as Usagi was helped into the carriage as well.

Usagi watched the woman was the carriage slowed to a stop in front of her small cottage. The door opened and Usagi stepped out with grace, beginning her short walk from the street to the front door.

Her mother opened the door with wide eyes. "Usagi, what is going on? Who is that woman they are taking out of the carriage?" Usagi glanced behind her as the two men slowly got the woman out of the doorway of the carriage. "She is an unfortunate woman I found along the roadside. She must be ill, for she was lying in the ditch. I thought I would see to it that she had medical attention." Mother Kou nodded and moved into the sitting room while the men maneuvered the woman through the doorway.

"Where would you like us to set her down at Mrs. Kou?" Usagi looked around their scant cottage bottom floor then glanced up the stairway. "In my room, lay her on my bed."

Ne-chan poked her head from around the kitchen entry, curious green eyes bouncing around the room. "What is going on Mother Usagi?" Usagi smiled down at her walking towards the front door to close it tight while the horsemen where busy with the woman upstairs. "Just a visitor we will be having for a while, do you mind putting some tea on? Dr. Muzino will be here shortly." Ne-chan nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

The two older women watched as the men came back down the stairs with scowls on their faces. Usagi opened the door for them and nodded her thanks as they exited the house. "Please don't forget to stop by the doctor's house please." One of the horsemen flung his hand up in the air to signify that they heard her. Usagi turned to her mother then and sighed following her to the parlor.

"The two say she is not entirely respectable. If you wish me to send her away when the doctor comes, I will not stop you." Mother Kou stopped, her eyes widening. "Are you saying she is a whore?" Usagi jumped at the word _whore_ coming from her mother-in-law's mouth. Mother Kou chuckled slightly. "Darling, with age… it is hard not to hear words like that." Usagi only nodded.

"I suppose you are right. And yes they say she is a…whore." Mother Kou stood at the sound of a knock at the door. "Then the best thing for us would to send her way… but if you wish to oversee her recovery… she may stay." Usagi smiled at her Mother as she opened the door to see the doctor's tall form in the doorway. "Good Evening Mrs. Kou, Ms. Kou." Usagi and her mother welcomed the doctor in exchanging pleasantries.

The doctor looked down at the small women in front of them with a puzzled look upon his face. "But ladies, you both look in great health, why was I called upon?" Usagi glanced up the stair way where the sickly woman laid in her bed. "This way Mr. Muzino."

Usagi led the man up the stairs and into her small bedroom, where the tall doctor had to bend his head down to walk through the doorway. He was a towering man with an aged but handsome clean shaven face; His nose was slightly pink at the tip no matter the weather and his smile gentle. "Well what do we have here?" Usagi sat down in the chair that partnered with her late husband's desk, giving the tall man space to help her patient. "I found a woman in distress that is all. And I called on you to see if she is ill or injured. She has not awakened since we picked her up." The doctor glanced at the woman once before turning back to Usagi. "Perhaps you should give her some privacy while I examine her." Usagi held his gaze, looking at the emotion he tried to hide. _I suppose one of Darien's men told him about her status. That is of no matter. She WILL receive adequate care.  
_

Usagi kindly smiled and made herself more comfortable in the chair. "I think I will stay, if you don't mind." The doctor gave her a quick look of irritation before it went away behind guarded eyes. He kindly nodded his head and turned to the brunette in the bed. His examination was gentle and thorough. When he took his stethoscope from around his neck and began to listen to her chest he nodded his head and started to pack his things back into this black leather bag. Usagi watched with wide, worried eyes as he approached her. _I hope she will get better!  
_

The doctor spoke quietly, too not disturb the woman fast asleep across the room. "She is very sick; it is an infection on the lungs." Usagi tried to catch his eyes with her own but he kept dodging hers. "She will need much care and bed rest to recover." Usagi looked away and her head was bent down towards the floor. "So there is a chance she may not make it?" The doctor hesitated before sighing. "It is not life threatening, she just needs time to heal. That is all." Usagi's demeanor brightened immediately and she turned her head back towards the doctor. "Oh that is great news, Thank you Mr. Muzino."

He bent down to one knee and brought his face a little closer, as if he wanted to tell her a secret. "I will send men to pick her up as soon as I get home. I will take charge of her wellbeing at the poor house." Usagi shook her head at him. "No, I thought you understood. My mother and I wish to take care of her here." The doctor stood up at her insanity. "It is very inappropriate to take care of a woman of that sort." Usagi crossed her arms and looked down her nose at the man. "Be as it may, we still wish to take care of her until she can go off on her own." The doctor's face turned bright red. "Out of the question Usagi. I will send for her." Usagi shook her head and opened her mouth to protest but the doctor beat her to it.

"SHE IS A PROSTITUTE!" Usagi's eyes widened into saucers and her hand rose to her mouth to cover the shock written over her face. She couldn't believe that he would raise his voice to her over a sickly woman. Usagi looked over to the woman and took in a deep breath, putting her hand back to her side. She saw what the doctor was trying to get across her. Of course it would be the right and expected way to do things. The people of this small town would think exactly what the man before her thought.

"Is her condition contagious?" The doctor's face turned to confusion from the change of topic. Sighing her shook his head, "No, not anymore." Usagi nodded and began to walk towards the bedroom door. "Then there is no reason for us not to care for her. Thank you for your time doctor Muzino. I am grateful for what you have done for her." The doctor shook his head, taking the hint of dismissal and grabbed his things before placing his hat upon his head full of white hair. Usagi followed him down the stairs and to the front door, which she opened and waited for him to walk through. Doctor Muzino stood in the doorway, looking at Usagi for a long moment before speaking to her. "If you happen to change your mind, please call for me."

"Thank You Doctor." Usagi closed the door and reclined her head until it rested on the door. She closed her eyes relaxing for a moment until she heard her mother's footsteps walking into the parlor. "What does she have sweetie?" Usagi smiled at her mother and straightened and walked away from the door. "Just an infection of the lungs that is what the doctor said. All she needs time to turn around. Perhaps you and Ne-chan should stay Mina's home until she recovers." Mother Kou placed her hand on Usagi's slender shoulder and shook her head.

"But my dear, who would watch her while you are away at work?" Usagi stiffened, _How could I have forgotten?! _"I'm sorry, I should have thought of you two too." Mother Kou squeezed her shoulder before walking away from her and towards the kitchen. "Then why not take the doctor's help dear? It would be much easier and that is what everyone expects from you." Usagi followed slowly, watching her mother prepare a small cup of tea. "I know it is what everyone expects from me, Mother. But do you not see? It is not the right thing to do. I've always bid by the rules and done what everyone expects from me even if it was right or wrong." Mother Kou paused in pouring the water into a small mug, looking up to her daughter-in-law. "You have never done anything wrong. You are a great woman, Usagi."

"That is not what I am saying, mother. I have never tried to challenge myself; never pushing myself out of the boundaries I have had around me since birth. I grew up to be, and I still am, too scared of other's opinions of me. But mother, only the ones I truly care for's opinions matter. If that poor woman needs someone to care for her, I will do it… for the both of us." Usagi watched her mother blow the surface of her hot tea. Mother Kou did not meet her gaze as she slowly took a sip from the dark mug. "Though this may be what you want, this path… this way of thinking… will bring you grief dear."

Usagi gave her mother a half smile and walked towards the cabinets on the other side of the room, pulling out some medicine and set it on a serving tray. Then she poured some hot broth from their evening meal into a worn mug and carried the tray up to her room.

She stood outside the door and placed her hand on the knob. Gathering courage she opened the door and slowly walked into the room and shut the door behind her. Looking towards the bed, she watched the woman try to sit up. "Oh, be careful. Don't try to move too much." The woman, hearing Usagi's voice, shot up, fear prominent in her eyes. "…Who…" The girl swallowed painfully before continuing. "Who are you?" Usagi set the tray on the desk then moved to a small cabinet beside it, pulling out a small towel. "My name is Usagi, and you are in my home."

Usagi brought the warm broth over to the girl and placed her hand behind the girl's back to help support her as she moved the mug to her lips. "Here dear, drink this. I think it will help." The girl opened her cracked lips and slowly drank the broth until there was none left in the cup. Laying her back down Usagi made a move to stand, until a shaky hand held onto her wrist.

"Lady, please… my sister." Usagi sat back down and looked the girl over. "Your sister? Do you want me to tell her where you are?" The girl nodded her head before turning head to the pillow again. "Alright, hold on I will gather a quill and paper."

Usagi walked over to the desk, pulling on the drawer beneath the table. She was hesitant but she shook her head and picked up her husband's writing box. He never allowed her to touch this box, but he was long dead. Walking back over to the bed she sat down and pulled out a quill and traveler's bottle of ink and a small piece of parchment. "What is your sister's name and address?" Usagi wrote quickly as the girl spoke softly in a cracking voice the information Usagi requested. "And what is your name?" The girl closed her eyes and relaxed into the pillow. "Pearl." Usagi looked over the girl to make sure she was comfortable before walking out of the room and shutting the door quietly behind her. She quickly walked down to the parlor and began to compose a letter to Pearl's sister. Looking down at the box in her lap she sighed and traced the engraftment of his initials on the lid. When Seiya was alive, this had been his most private possession. Even now she felt like she was trespassing on him; Even if they had not been close towards the end of his life. Lifting the lid once more to pull out another piece of parchment, she caught a gold chain lying on the bottom. Setting the box beside her on the couch, she flipped over the golden locket in her palm.

Her heart began to race as she pried the locket open. She left out a breath she had been holding and rolled her eyes. It was empty. She closed it the two halves and studied the locket. It wasn't hers… Usagi's anger rose and she had the sudden urge to throw it to the ground and stomp on it until it broke. _How dare he! Continue to haunt me after all these years. Didn't I put up with it enough when he was alive?! _She took a deep, calming breath and lowered her hand that held the locket. No… she would not allow him to haunt her anymore. Seiya has been in the grave for five years. He had long ago become one with the earth. She opened the clasp of the chain, and placed it around her neck.


	6. Confrontations

Sorry- here's a very late chaper...

* * *

Usagi kept her head high as she walked through the crowded early Sunday morning streets. The church had just finished the early Sunday mass and its members where cutting her glances and whispers could be heard as she walked by. _I wonder what has gotten into these people... what have i done besides not attend this Sunday's mass?_ Usagi watched as a couple walked up to her beaming at her and waving from half a block away.

"Usagi! We missed you at today's mass. You missed an interesting biblical tale of wolves eating a person!" Her friend Minako said enthusiastically as she held her husband, Kunzite, arm. Kunzite shook his head with a loving smile on his face. Leave it to his wife to leave out the true meaning of the story. "OH USAGI, I did not know you where taking up the oldest profession for women." That caught Usagi off guard. "Pardon me?" Minako laughed softly as she watched a few pedestrians pause nearby to listen to their conversation. "Well it has not been said yet, but a lot of the townspeople are coming close." Usagi frowned slightly but shook her head at her friend. "That is completely preposterous!" The pedestrians quickly moved away as Usagi began to walk with her friends towards the bakery.

Usagi was touched to see that her two friends walked on either side of her as if protecting her from the glances thrown her way. Though she did not need them to guard her, she had fought and worked hard her whole life, she could handle people talking about her. It seemed that she had two stories about her as she weaved in and out of people in the last block to the bakery. The older, more mature people where gossiping amongst themselves about prostitution while the younger women envied her for earning a place as secretary in the earl's home.

Her hand was outstretched to the door to the bakery when she heard a voice that was too sweet and sarcastic. "I just wanted to say to you that i admire your bravery, Usagi." Usagi turned to the voice of Beryl holding her newly made dress of the finest cloth in town. _Oh i wish i could wear a gown like that... it must have cost a fortune!_Mina placed a hand upon her friend's forearm, standing up for her. "She was not thinking of the consequences when she brought the poor woman home." Beryl's lips curved up slightly and her dark auburn eyes shined mischievously. "Oh, how could she think of that. Why, to put up with the whole town disapproving and to top it off she missed mass." Usagi smiled kindly and moved Minako's hand from her arm. "It is okay Beryl, im sure with extra prayer all will be forgiven. After all... the story of the sins of Jezebel has been told in the church before, i will not take the lessons so literally. However, the lessons may apply to other women in this town." Beryl narrowed her eyes and moved her hands through her dark wavy hair. "I would not know anything about that. You could not fault me for the company i keep." Beryl quickly walked away before the three could dispute. Minako shook her head and Kunzite opened the door for the two ladies. "After you of course." Usagi smiled gratefully and walked in.

Mother Kou handed the tray for Usagi to bring up to her bedroom and smiled sadly at her daughter in law. "I am sorry that you had to endure that woman. She is a very catty person." Usagi only nodded before bringing up some broth and bread to the young woman.

Pearl turned towards the door from her laying position when she heard the door groan on its henge. Usagi smiled towards her and walked in with her tray, setting it down upon the table beside the bed. "Miss.. I don't know why you're hel-." Usagi cut her off with a sharp look that made Pearl swallow the words in her throat. "Err.. I meant.. why did you take me in? Do you know what I am?" Usagi sat quietly on the bed at the girl's feet and took in a deep collective breath. "You where in the ditch on the side of the road, I could not leave you there to die. And..." Usagi looked away at the last question and blushed slightly at her modesty. Pearl sat up fully and grabbed Usagi's hand to gain her attention. "I am a prostitute, a whore."

Usagi nodded her head, "We thought you might be."

Pearl let go of her hand and leaned back, arms crossed against her chest. "Well now that we made that clear.."

Usagi went to the tray and placed the bowl in front of Pearl. "But I really do not see how that matters, Pearl." Pearl looked shocked as Usagi motioned to her to take the bowl from her hands and drink. Unthinkingly, Peal grabbed for the bowl and then sudden realization came into her eyes. "You're one of those christian ladies aren't you?" It was Usagi's turn to become shocked. "Wh-What?"

Pearl let the bowl lay in her lap as she eyed Usagi.

"You know... them older ladies who take girls like me off the street and try to change them to _real_ladies. I heard they make them do slave work to repent their sins and feed them bread and water." Usagi blinked a few times before looking down at Pearl's bowl. " I don't believe i have made you do any work... and unless it changes on its own... is that bread and water?" Pearl blushed at her accusation and shook her head. "No i suppose not." Usagi smiled up at Pearl before standing up from the bed and began walking towards the door. "You may leave whenever you wish... I'm not holding you against your will. But perhaps you should stay here until your sister comes to collect you." Pearl beamed at Usagi, remembering the letter.

"That's right! Thank you for sending for her!" Usagi nodded before shutting the door and heading to her makeshift bedroom. After changing into her gown she slipped into bed and began to rethink the past few days... until her heart stopped and her eyes became wide in worry. She only then wondered what her employer would say.

THE END! (jk lol)

Usagi walked as quietly as she could through the halls of the earl's estate, quickly to dodge even his assistant and the chatty cook as she opened the door. Reaching out a shaky hand, she placed it upon the handle of the study and took in a reassuring breath. Quickly masking her face she opened the door and let out the breath she did not know she was holding. Darien was not in here yet. Closing the door, she placed her lunch basket upon the table and looked through a few pieces of paper left on her desk haphazardly. Placing them into the pile to be recopied, she glanced over at Darien's desk curiously.

Walking over she searched through his papers on his desk then down into a drawer on the end of the thick cherry wood desk. Looking through the stack of envelopes from various political persons until she came across a very feminine script addressed to him. Her heart racing, she looked towards the door making sure no one was coming in then opened to reveal its contents.

Reading only the first paragraph, the paper fell from her delicate fingers and tears blurred her vision. _" I cannot believe I was worried at him being angry about Pearl! He visits a whore house in Liverpool, this is a bill!"_Usagi wiped her eyes in frustration. Why should she be upset about this? Darien was not hers to get upset over. Picking up the paper, she folded it neatly and placed it into the envelope. Staring at the script for a long minute, she placed it back inside the drawer and closed is slowly. Taking in a shakey breath, she walked back towards her desk and began copying a letter the Earl wanted sent to the King.

Usagi was greatful that she had not seen Darien so far. It had been a wonderful day with no distractions and she had even finished most of her work before lunch. Looking at the time, she realized it was about the time Darien should be coming back to the estate from doing errands in town. Stretching, Usagi stood from her desk and began wandering around the many shelves of books which had been collecting dust. Picking one and wiping the dust off the cover, she brought it to the small but plush seat and opened up the neglected book.

Sadly, not even ten minutes later, Usagi's luck had ran out. " USAGI KOU!" Usagi sighed and looked up from the page as she heard Darien's furious yell. "Where the hell is that woman?" Usagi looked down back at the book and turned the page and continued reading. Where else would she be? She was only in one place from the time she walked to to the time she walked out. Hearing heavy boots hit the floor in a face pace she counted inside her head _"three...two...one"_.

The large study doors opened and Darien's silhouette filled the door. "What is this im hearing in town about some harlot girl seeking solace inside your home?" Usagi placed the book on the side table and stood up, holding her ground as much as she could. "Excuse me, my lord, but I found a woman on the side of the road on the brink of dying and I thought I should help her." Darien's dark blue eyes darkened more, if it where possible as he took slow, heavy steps towards Usagi. "Did you take a hit to the head? The _woman_ is a whore."

Usagi's lips turned downward at the word and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she held her temper at bay. "Her name is Pearl, my lord." Darien stopped in his slow pace staring at her incredulously. "So you two are the best of friends now, are you?" Usagi's eyes opened quickly, showing the small fire burning behind them. " I was only stating she was a woman, not some beast that I should fear for my life." Darien crossed his arms continuing to look down at her. "You obviously have no regard for your reputation, Usagi."

She looked at him as if confused before saying gently. "My reputation is hardly the concern here, my lord." Darien uncrossed his arms, his temper finally snapping and he got the book she was reading and threw it across the room. "HARDLY THE CONCERN? USAGI! It is everything, you are a respectible widow of this city and you should uphold that. Continuing the course you are on will surely tarnish your reputation for good." Usagi raised a delicate eyebrown and she smirked sarcastically at Darien. "So now you are questioning my reputation, my lord?" He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes before rolling them. "No, of course not." Usagi stepped towards him. "Are you so sure?" Darien turned fully towards her. "Ah, Yes i-."

Usagi moved her hand through the silky long strands of her hair as if in thought. "So, my lord, if the words you just spoke to me where true, you should respect me and my good sense, as it part of my reputation you are so sure you are not questioning." Darien moved his mouth to object but her own fire started to flare. " Sure I may come across some misunderstandings within the city and criticism as well, but I am only a christian woman who is doing a charity to those less fortunate." Darien sighed angrily. "Those who consider themselves Christians will be the first to outcast you, Usagi."

"I do not-."

" You are a sure target. You are a single, attractive woman who-."

Usagi's eyes narrowed as she began to talk over him. "Is working for one of England's most prominent lords who happens to also be single." Darien's eyes widened from shock at her statement. " Listen to what I am saying! You must NOT associate with her." Usagi balled her fists up, her temper finally unleashing. "I can not associate with her?" Darien took a step back at her tone, eyeing her wearily. " WHAT ABOUT THE MEN WHO _ASSOCIATE WITH HER?" _Darien's mouth opened and closed quite like a fish out of water. "I cannot believe you would voice such horrid things Usagi."

"Well I do, and I think it is terrible that any man can frequent these _cat_houses and their reputations are not questioned but a woman on the other end of this equation is soiled goods." Darien could only stare on as this little slip of a woman took all the argument and turned it against him. "And I know there is not only lower class men and ill reputed men who visit these houses, respectable men do as well. But the very same, it is quite hypocritical for the men who partake with these ladies are the same ones who would not help one when she is need."

Darien threw his hands up. "MISS KOU!" Usagi snapped out of it her rage, tears threatening to fall. " I've got to go." Usagi grabbed her basket and quickly walked to the coat rack that held her cloak and quickly fastened around her neck and placed the hood over he head. Darien watched her as she ran out the door and continued to listen as he heard her small feet quickly run through the halls and out the front door. Did he just loose control over the conversation to her?

Usagi walked down the drive with her eyes casted downward. What was she going to do? She just lost the only job that she was qualified for, what would mother kou think?


End file.
